


Hunt You Slow

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [30]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Discovering that the scourge of the supernatural was her soulmate would be enough to send any girl running.





	Hunt You Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hmm. How about a soulmark drabble where Caroline knows they are soulmates but is desperately trying to keep Klaus from finding out. (He's got that darn possessive look about him and she just wants to travel) Maybe she lies about her name or just straight up avoids him?

The first time Caroline realizes how much trouble she was in was Singapore. She’d seen the vampire with his pretty curls in Berlin, had noticed the perfection of his lips in Milan. But it’d been Montreal that she’d started to clue in that the soulmate mark beneath her collarbones had a funny pulse to it, almost like a heartbeat, when he was around.

Singapore was where she’d first heard his name, skating through the crowd, fingertips stained from the chili crab she’d abandoned. She’d moved as fast as she dared, heart thumping in her throat like a rabbit. For the first time since she’d fled Mystic Falls, she felt like prey and she hated it.

Klaus.

Katherine had spoken of a Klaus, those few short days where Caroline had struggled to understand what she’d become. She’d seen Stefan and Damon’s faces, had seen the unease that arrogance couldn’t hide. It’d been the awareness that there were monsters out there more violent than Damon that both relieved and alarmed her.

She’d never forgotten that, these past twenty years. Now the monster that Katherine had feared the most kept popping up in the cities she visited in more frequent, and alarming, instances. Pressing a hand to the mark she’d covered since the day Bill had walked out on her mom, Caroline forced herself not to panic.

She started spending fewer and fewer days at each stop, becoming intimately aware of every the shift in her mark, the slightest burn of a heartbeat they wasn’t her own. She stored her valuables and stopped hunting for that perfect apartment, frustration and a growing irritation digging under her skin as she crisscrossed Europe.

She finally stopped running in London, refusing to give another inch. A week later, awareness burned between her shoulder blades, but she held her ground. It was a surprisingly sunny day that he approached her. She bent over a newspaper looking at listings at a cafe she liked, rubbing at the mark that kept the slow, steady beat of the heart of a millennia old monster.

“I wondered when you’d stop running.”

She paused, pen hovering over a cute one bedroom that would require a bit of compulsion to fit into the range she wanted to pay. Licking her lips, she glanced up just as he pulled out the chair across from her, sprawling as if he’d been invited. He was devilish perfection, teeth glinting white behind his smile, and she pushed her sunglasses up to crown at him.

“If you’d wanted to catch me, you’d have managed.”

He leaned back, lips stretching into a wider smile. “Perhaps I was disappointed by the lack of invitation.”

Caroline snorted, dropping the pen to lean back and study her supposed soulmate. Beneath the prettiness she wanted to lick, there was a calculation she could’ve admired, if she wasn’t entirely certain he wasn’t debating killing her. “If you’re looking for one of those, you’re going to be waiting quite a bit longer.”

He waved the waiter off, gaze never leaving her face. “Why so unwelcoming?”

“You mean than your little adventure in stalking?” She replied bluntly. “I’m from Mystic Falls.”

She didn’t expect him to lace his fingers across his abdomen, smile deepening into dimples. “I know.”

“Fabulous,” Caroline muttered. “Planning on killing me?”

“I considered it,” Klaus admitted freely. “You are a complication I had no interest in. I saw you for the first time in Barcelona, with your sunshine hair and lovely smile. I convinced myself that you were merely an inconvenience, your rabbit heart that pulsed so strongly beneath my skin. I thought to prove to myself that I could content my wolf with the knowledge of your existence. Then in Berlin, I killed every man you danced with. I confess, I’ve gone on a bit of a murder spree since then. It is fortunate that you’ve not attempted to bed anyone since our first encounter.”

Her mouth ran dry, at the bluntly honest words. The glittering promise of possession behind his eyes, the flickers of golden greed that flared at the edges of his iris. “So where does that leave us? Soulmates aren’t anything but an opportunity.”

His gaze turned thoughtful. “Oh, they are a bit more than that, magic is not easily trifled with. But for now? How does dinner sound.”

Caroline pursed her lips, not bothering to hide her suspicion. “Like a date.”

“Hmmm,” he agreed. “Perhaps dancing.”

“No dancing,” she said firmly. “Those men you killed where a means to an easy meal. I don’t dance with strangers unless I’m going to eat them.”

A flash of wold gold, invitation clear in his gaze. She curled her toes, refused to consider what that meant, the idea of biting him while they danced, hot and sweaty and aroused.

“We’ll work up to the dancing then,” he rumbled.

Caroline tilted her chin. “We’ll see how dinner goes.”

He grinned, quick and boyish, glanced down at her newspaper. “Would you like some help, sweetheart? I’ve bought a place or two, in my time.”

“That depends?” She drawled, eyes narrowed in challenge. “How do you feel about storage space and bath tubs?”

He grinned, snagging a sheet from beneath her hand. “I may have an opinion or two. More cake?”


End file.
